1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, in one or more embodiments, to a semiconductor apparatus for precharging data lines.
2. Related Art
Integrated circuits, semiconductor-based electronic devices, are used for a variety of devices, including semiconductor memories. There are two types of semiconductor memories: a nonvolatile type and a volatile type.
In a nonvolatile memory device, stored data may be retained even in absence of power supply. Nonvolatile memory devices include flash memory devices, FeRAM (ferroelectric random access memory) devices, PCRAM (phase change random access memory) devices, MRAM (magnetic random access memory) devices, and ReRAM (resistive random access memory) devices.
In contrast, a volatile memory device requires power to maintain the stored data. The volatile memory device, which is generally faster, may be used in a data processing system as a buffer memory device, a cache memory device, or a working memory device. Volatile memory devices include SRAM (static random access memory) devices and DRAM (dynamic random access memory) devices.
Factors such as speed and power consumption may have an influence on the performance of a semiconductor memory apparatus. Therefore, significant efforts are being made to realize a high-speed, low-power-consumption semiconductor memory apparatuses.